Radially expandable devices are utilized in a wide range of applications including a number of biological applications. Radially expandable devices in the form of inflatable balloons have been proposed for treatment of body passages occluded by disease and for maintenance of the proper position of catheter delivered medical devices within such body passages. Such expandable devices can be constructed of elastomeric materials such as latex. A number of general problems are associated with such elastomeric balloons. Balloons and other expansion devices constructed of elastomeric materials can lack a maximum inflation or expansion diameter in that the prolonged application of an inflation medium will cause the balloon to continuously expand until the balloon bursts. Thus, over inflation of an elastomeric balloon may result in damage to the body vessel or organ being treated or may result in the balloon bursting within the body. Elastomeric balloons frequently do not inflate symmetrically and may not inflate to the desired size and shape. Asymmetrical expansion, as well as failure of the balloon to properly inflate, can lead to incomplete treatment of the body vessel. The high coefficient of friction of most elastomeric materials, such as latex, can result in damage to one or more cellular layers of the wall of the body vessel or organ being treated. Additionally, elastomeric expansion devices generally have insufficient strength for a number of applications, such as compressing deposits formed on vascular walls and positioning catheter delivered medical devices.
The present invention provides a radially expandable device having a body constructed a fluoropolymer material, such as expanded polytetrafluoroethylene (ePTFE). The use of fluoropolymer materials provides a radial expandable device having a biocompatible and inelastic construction that is suitable for numerous uses including the treatment of body vessels, organs, and implanted grafts. The body of the radially expandable device has a longitudinal axis and a wall having a thickness transverse to the longitudinal axis. The wall of the body is characterized by a microstructure of nodes interconnected by fibrils. The body of the radially expandable device is deployable from a reduced diameter, collapsed configuration to an increased diameter, expanded configuration upon application of an expansion force to the radially expandable device. Along at least a portion of the body, substantially all the nodes of the microstructure are oriented generally perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of the body. This orientation of the nodes, perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the body, yields a radially expandable device that predictably and dependably expands to the increased diameter configuration.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the body of the radially expandable device has a monolithic construction. The term xe2x80x9cmonolithicxe2x80x9d, as used herein, includes structures having a singular, unitary construction of generally homogenous material. The monolithic body of the radially expandable device of the present invention is characterized by a seamless construction of fluoropolymer material, such as expanded polytetrafluoroethylene (ePTFE), preferably constructed through an extrusion and expansion process. Because the cross section of the monolithic body is singular or unitary, the expandable device lacks seams or internal interfaces between adjacent layers that can result in unreliable expansion of the device. The monolithic construction of the body of the present invention contributes to the dependable and predictable expansion of the body to a predefined, fixed maximum diameter that is generally independent of the expansion force used to radially expand the device.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for manufacturing a radially expandable device constructed of a fluoropolymer material such as, for example, ePTFE. The method includes the step of forming a tube of fluoropolymer material having an initial diameter. A radial expansion force is applied to the tube to expand the tube from the initial diameter to a second diameter. The expansion force is then removed. The resultant tube is radially expandable from a reduced diameter to the second diameter upon application of a radial deployment force from a deployment mechanism within the tube. The deployment mechanism can be, for example, a fluid injected into the tube or a radial expansion element inserted into the tube.
A radially expandable device constructed in accordance with the method of the present invention can be dependably and predictably expanded to the second diameter upon the application of a radially deployment force within the tube. The second diameter can be predefined and fixed to a maximum expansion diameter through the manufacturing process of the present invention, resulting in an expansion device having a maximum expansion diameter that is generally independent of the radial deployment force applied to the device.
The fluoropolymer tube can be constructed through an extrusion and expansion process including the step of creating a billet by blending a mixture of a fluoropolymer and a lubricant and compressing the mixture. The fluoropolymer is preferably PTFE. The billet can then be extruded to form an extruded article. The lubricant is removed and the extruded article is expanded to form a monolithic tube of inelastic, expanded fluoropolymer material. The stretched tube is then heat set to lock in the microstructure of the tube and maintain the tube in the stretched state.
The extruded article is preferably bilaterally stretched in two opposing directions along the longitudinal axis of the article. Bilaterally stretching the extruded article yields an article that is substantially uniformly stretched over a major portion of its length and has a microstructure of nodes interconnected by fibrils. The bilateral stretching step can be carried out by displacing the ends of the extruded article either simultaneously or sequentially. The longitudinal stretch ratio of the expanded tube, i.e., the ratio of the final stretched length of the tube to the initial length, and the diametric stretch ratio, i.e., the ratio of the final diameter, after longitudinal stretching, and the initial diameter, can be varied to yield an expansion device having differing radial expansion properties. For example, the magnitude of the deployment force necessary to expand the expansion device of the present invention can be pre-selected and manipulated by varying the stretch ratios of the fluoropolymer tube. Additionally, the stretch rate can be varied to selectively provide the expansion device with improved expansion characteristics.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the step of applying a radial expansion force to the fluoropolymer tube is carried out by inserting a balloon into the tube and expanding the balloon to apply the radial expansion force to the tube. Preferably, the balloon is constructed from an inelastic material such as, for example, polyethylene terephthalate (PET) or nylon. In a preferred embodiment, the balloon is constructed to be expandable to a predefined size and shape by inflation with a fluid. Radial expansion of the fluoropolymer tube with such an inelastic balloon imparts the predetermined size and shape of the balloon to the expanded fluoropolymer balloon.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, the step of radially expanding the fluoropolymer tube plastically deforms the tube beyond its elastic limit to the second diameter. Plastically deforming the fluoropolymer tube to the second diameter contributes to expansion device dependably expanding to the second diameter upon application of the radial deployment force.
The step of radially expanding the fluoropolymer tube can also include the steps of positioning the tube within the internal cavity of a mold fixture and radially expanding the balloon within the tube while the tube remains positioned in the internal mold cavity. The internal mold cavity preferably has a size and shape analogous to the predefined size and shape of the balloon. The internal cavity of the mold facilitates concentric radial expansion of the balloon and the fluoropolymer tube.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the step of applying a radial expansion force to the fluoropolymer tube is carried out by inserting a second tube constructed from an extruded inelastic material, such as extruded PET, into the fluoropolymer tube and expanding the second tube to apply the radial expansion force to the tube. Preferably, the fluoropolymer tube and the second tube are heated to a temperature less than or equal to the glass transition temperature of the extruded material forming the second tube during the radial expansion step. The heating of the tubes can be accomplished by submerging the tubes into a hot water bath. Alternatively, the fluoropolymer tube can be expanded by the second tube within a heated mold.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, the radially expandable device of the present invention is particularly suited for treatment of body passages occluded by disease. The expandable device can be utilized in the manner of a catheter balloon suitable for deployment within a body vessel by a catheter. Exemplary treatment applications of the present application include dilation of stenoic blood vessels in a percutaneous transluminal angioplasty procedure (PTA), removal of thrombi and emboli from obstructed blood vessels, urethra dilation to treat prostatic enlargement due to benign prostate hyperplasia (BPH) or prostatic cancer, and generally restoring patency to implanted grafts or body passages such as blood vessels, the urinary tract, the intestinal tract, the kidney ducts, or other body passages.